April 24-29, 1998: ALA/ATS International Conference, Chicago, IL, "MRI of Pulmonary Airways with Hyperpolarized Helium: A Computer-Controlled Ventilator for Imaging Synchronous Gas Delivery in Animal Studies," "Strategies for MR Imaging of Small Animal Lungs with Hyperpolarized Helium"